Well
— projekt niewydanego bohatera w League of Legends. Historia left|250px Soterios gromadził ludzi i zrzucał ich do morza, gdzie tam woda całkowicie wypełniała płuca tych biednych dusz natomiast on sam tracił przytomność. Następnie Soterios przeprowadzał rytuał Odrodzenia, gdzie wyciągał ludzi na brzeg i a następnie swymi boskimi dłońmi dotykał ich klatek piersiowych, by ponownie tchnąć w nich życie. Po rytuale, takie osoby odradzały się jako akolici a on z czasem stał się arcykapłanem. right|200px|thumb|Model przerobionego stwora Przez wiele lat, Soterios przeprowadzał nieprzerwanie rytuały Odrodzenia. Liczba akolitów nadal rosła a Soterios w swoim przekonaniu był pewien, że własne Odrodzenie spowoduje nieziemską transformację własnego ciała, podnosząc jednocześnie swój poziom mocy. Na jego rozkaz, jego akolici zrzucili arcykapłana do zimnego, ciemnego morza. Niestety, jego Odrodzenie nie poszło zgodnie z planem a woda wypełniająca płuca zbliżała go do śmierci. Pod koniec życia po raz ostatni podjął się próby dania jeszcze jednej szansy od wyższych sfer. Po chwili, Nieśmiertelni odrodzili go jako Well, Hydrosoul i od tego dnia, żyje wykonując wyłącznie ich rozkazy. Projekt W jednym z postów na tureckim forum był poruszony temat o posiadania przez Riot technologii do tworzenia efektów specjalnych (głównie używanie wody przez bohaterów). Po dłuższym czasie nieaktywności na ten temat, społeczność stwierdziła, że twórcy nie chcą zdradzić zapowiedzi możliwego, wodnego bohatera. Jednakże, pomimo odnalezienia plików w folderach gry, Colt "Ezreal" Hallam oficjalnie ogłosił, że został anulowanyPotwierdzenie o anulowaniu ze względu na braku technologii stworzenia odpowiednich efektów graficznych. Jego koncept posłużył później jako wzór do zaprojektowania - maga posługującego się magią piasku. Nowa postać została określona przez Colta Hallama jako: "..., to w zasadzie ten sam gość, tyle że zamiast kontrolować wodę, włada piaaaaskiem."Pochodzenie: Azir Umiejętności Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! Vortex.png|Wir (Vortex) Torrent.png|Strumień (Torrent) Typhoon.png|Tajfun (Typhoon) Soothing Aura.png|Kojąca Aura (Soothing Aura) Water Elemental.png|Żywiołak Wody (Water Elemental) Ciekawostki *Imię Soterios pochodzi prawdopodobnie od greckiego słowa Soter, co oznacza zbawca. * był magiem wody, którego pomysł stworzono jeszcze w becie League of Legends. Potrafił przywoływać ulewne burze, wiry i inne wodne zjawiska, jednakże takie zdolności wymagały mnóstwa efektów cząsteczkowych, a technologia twórców gry nie była wówczas na zbyt wysokim poziomie, więc ostatecznie zdecydowano się porzucić ten projekt. **Prawdopodobnie jedną z umiejętności była transformacja stwora w swoją jednostkę przypominającą konika morskiego. **Jego 20px|link=|border Kojąca Aura miała biernie przywracać zdrowie i manę sojuszników. ***Przypomina to nieco Aurę Świetności - zdolność Arcymaga z gry Warcraft III, która regenerowała manę pobliskim sojusznikom. Dodatkowo ta jednostka ma możliwość przywołania Żywiołaka Wody. **Jego koncept mógł zostać również wykorzystany w tworzeniu , jednakże nie jest to potwierdzona informacja. *Jego koncept zainspirował stworzenie (jako przyszły prototyp ). Bardzo przypominał pierwowzór zdolnościami, z tą różnicą, że władał piaskiem zamiast wodą. *Możliwe, że na bazie jego wyglądu i historii powstał - są podobni w kwestii anatomicznej (zwłaszcza ręce). **Wątek poniesienia śmierci podczas magicznej przemiany, odrodzenia i uzyskania wielkiej mocy do pewnego stopnia przypomina rytuał Wyniesienia (w czasie którego zdradził swojego przyjaciela - ). *Postać boga znajdująca się na herbie Morza Zdobywcy do pewnego stopnia przypomina . *Jego historia jest podoba do Aerona Greyjoya z książki Pieśń lodu i ognia autorstwa George'a R.R. Martina. *Ikona link=|board|20px Wiru była oryginalną ikoną , który można było zdobyć poprzez zgładzenie . **Obecnie wyświetla się w czasie działania jako ikona efektu. *Ikona link=|board|20px Tajfunu była wykorzystywana jako ikona dawnego wzmocnienia z starej wersji mapy Twisted Treeline. Można było go zdobyć po zabiciu . en:Well es:Well zh:Well ru:Well cs:Well